The Dragon's Prize
by Alexandria-Scarlett
Summary: Astraea Lovegood never fit in with her peers. Everyone thought her slightly too 'loony' to pay attention- though none could argue that she is a stunning girl. What happens when she gets kidnapped by the dark?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _Battle of the badger_

I stand and pull a small box of flowers out of my trunk and have Luna sit in front of me on the train home from Hogwarts for the christmas holidays. Papa said we can make and decorate a little gingerbread village for the fairy's who live in the dirigible plums.

"Azzy...What do you think will happen now that the dark is on the rise?" Luna asked worried, I sharply pulled her hair while braiding the flowers in from being taken by surprise and quickly apologised before responding.

"With how vocal Papa is with his stance with Harry Potter I would not be surprised if we have a target on our backs. I'd say be alert. I do hope the Wrackspurts aren't behind it though."

As I finished I noticed Ginny Weasley peak in and greeted her politely. She hesitantly stepped in and sat before speaking.

"I wanted to wish you two a happy holidays." She started looking saddened.

"Oh Astrea! Please look out for Luna! She is one of my only true friends my age!"

"I will Ginny, I wish you a happy holidays as well. Keep a watch for the nargles though." I respond as she makes a swift exit.

Luna and I laugh and continue talking. Soon enough we have arrived to the platform and are headed home.

As we walk along the path up to the house I notice the air gets colder. I shiver as I am in a grey sweater, black skirt with grey stockings and my light yellow converse- a muggle shoe brand- they are the only shoes I will wear. I pull Luna closer as she isn't much warmer and keep walking. As we are around halfway to the house I notice a presence incoming from behind. I glance behind and notice at least two black masses flying after us.

"Luna. Run." I whisper and break out in a sprint.

I notice that nothing has changed so I run to the tall grass, Luna following suit. I take a chance and start firing wordless spells at them. I may be a Hufflepuff but I have traits of a Ravenclaw.

It seemed to slow them down and I soon dive and lay close to the ground to attempt at blending in.

"Well, It seems as they are playing a game wouldn't you think?" An all too familiar voice asks.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was a _very_ well known name. Not only being known as the Slytherin prince but as the Dark Angel as well. He did kill Dumbledore after all- even if he was a manipulative fool.

"I agree Draco. It seems as if they want to play a game of hide and seek." Said the voice of Draco's right hand man Blaise Zabini.

I heard footsteps getting closer and decide to take action and pop up before firing spell after spell trying to do something.

"STUPEFY!" I yell firing towards Blaise trying to stun him, sadly my…. Enhancements? Did not pick up on Draco Approaching behind me.

"Incarcerous." Is the one thing I hear from behind me before ropes are wrapped around my body making me wobble nearly falling.

I was caught by Draco who hauled me over his shoulder and watched as Blaise headed to where you could see the littlest bit of Luna's hair due to the commotion we made.

"You shouldn't have run sweetheart." Draco growled making me hiss in aggravation.

I yelped as I felt a hard smack on my bottom making me squirm to get out of his grip. He eventually got tired of it as he had an iron grip on my legs pinning me to his shoulder. Now Blaise had arrived back with Luna who I could not see due to the restrictions of my position. Next thing I know we are apparating to merlin knows where.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

A badger in a snake den

I sit in the dreary dungeon. Three days ago… I think three days… Luna and I were taken from our father and placed here. Draco brings me food every morning and evening, Blaise does the same with Luna but I feel as though something may happen. Call it Seer's intuition. Our mother was a seer you see. it's not actually all that great considering she saw her own death but, some of that was passed down to Luna and I. Im not quite sure what Luna got but I get hunches, can sense presences and when something bad or big is going to happen. I can also feel auras, quite an odd power if you think about it. I hear the door open and sense four people. I freeze and shift to my animigus form- a bearcat- see with the war going on I needed to survive somehow, this is what I came up with. I scampered into a corner and stay as hidden as possible with my black form. I've got tufts of white on my ears and tail and kept my striking green eyes. These men are unknown and untrusted, Draco and Blaise earned my trust despite kidnapping us by feeding and not harming Luna and I. The other Death eaters I cannot say that much. I believe my bearcat has a new white line on its nose and mouth from Bellatrix swiping me with her knife.

"Where is your sister girl" An elder deatheater demanded as Blaise and the other unknown deatheater held her arms.

"It seems as though the Nargles got to her. Im not quite sure where they whisked her off to." Luna drawled in her dreamy voice trying to protect me, bless her heart.

"Enough with the nonsense." He said slapping her across the face. Hard. Making me growl which Draco seemed to hear.  
"Where. Is. She."

Draco slowly made his way over and crouched down, a look of recognition in his eyes. He held out his hand and spoke calmly.

"Come here sweetheart. I won't hurt you." He said softly trying to lure me out.

I slowly made my way over and sniffed his hand. He smells like… Spearmint, Citrus, and…. Molasses. I nuzzled his hand finding the scent comforting and he patted my head.

"Could you please shift back?" He asked

I contemplated the pros and cons and soon realized the pros outweighed the cons- though there weren't many of either. I shifted back and Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me up. The Deatheater who slapped Luna was staring at us in shock and horror.

"When dealing with scared animals you have to know the right approach. It applies to humans as well." Draco drawled gently grabbing my arm.

"I do apologise. It seems you have a wackspurt infestation down here and they must have gotten to me." I say timidly earning a snarl from the still unknown Deatheater who slapped Luna.

I hissed and got a look from Draco which made me back down slightly. They pulled us upstairs before the elder death-eaters gave Draco and Blaise something else to do. We were dragged into the 'throne room' and were shoved into a kneeling position in front of the Dark Lord.

"Who do we have here?" The snake-like man drawled

"The Lovegood sisters. Their father has been spouting nonsense about Potter in his magazine." My deatheater replied.

I kept my eyes glued to the floor scared of what would happen otherwise. I noticed a pair of dark robes appear in my line of sight and my breath hitched at the Dark Lord being so close to my sister and me.

"What is your name young one?" He asked Luna

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." She said in her still carefree and dreamy voice. As it should be.

Im the older sister. I have to make sure she isn't killed, Im the one who should be afraid. My trembling increased as he came in front of me. A bony grey finger hooked under my chin making me look up at him after a while.

"Such wide eyes." He muttered to himself before speaking to me, "And you?" He asked

"As- Astrea… Sir." I spoke fearfully.

He hummed in approval before speaking again.  
"The goddess of Innocence and Justice if I am not mistaken."

I gave a slight nod and tried to pull away to look away but he kept my chin firmly in his grip.

"Such a perfect name for a girl like yourself. Wide green eyes… Soft golden hair… fair complexion. Tell me sweet, Have you ever had sexual intercourse?" He asked letting go of my chin to pet my hair.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as my face flushed. I looked down and shook my head letting my hair fall to cover my embarrassed face.

"What about a kiss?" He asked heading back towards his throne, I once again shook my head.

I hated feeling so exposed, Not many seventeen-year-olds are still completely innocent. Hell Luna, My Little sister, Kissed Neville under the mistletoe two years ago!. The dark Lord hummed in approval before my deatheater spoke up.

"She's an Animigus, my lord."

My head snapped to him with a horrified look, He just smirked in return. I turned to the dark lord shaking.

"Shift." He demanded and I looked around to see who was in here.

No sign of Draco or Blaise anywhere. My shaking increased and It was more than likely visible by now.

"I said shift. I do not enjoy repeating myself," he demanded again and I hesitantly complied.

I leaned low to the ground and shifted into my Bearcat. Into my happy place. I enjoyed spending time as a Bearcat. Not much to worry about Eat, Sleep, Lounge about. It's relaxing. The dark lord nodded to someone behind me and I felt a steel collar placed around my neck immediately shifting me back to my human form.

"You, my dear Astraea, will make a perfect prize for young Draco. That collar enables you from shifting into your Animigus unless I say otherwise." He explained making me whimper.

"And your naive little sister shall go to Blaise Zabini."

I looked to Luna and she looked content with that so I tried not to overreact. Hoping Draco would come back soon.


End file.
